


Выгода

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Локи залетел и решил этим воспользоваться.





	Выгода

**Author's Note:**

> Моей жене. Помни про рога.

Звон разбитой посуды. Осколки разлетаются по полу.  
\- Я просил клубничное варенье, Тор! Клубничное! А ты что мне принес?!  
Громовержец тяжело вздохнул, стирая с лица остатки варенья. В последнее время почти все, что он приносил Локи, оказывалось у него на голове.  
Из-за беременности маг был очень капризным. Ну просто невыносимо капризным. Но Тор старался терпеливо сносить его чудачества.  
На Локи невозможно было даже повысить голос - он сразу впадал в истерику. Зная лживую натуру трикстера, громовержец часто гадал, притворяется ли он, чтобы мастерски им манипулировать, но так и не смог понять.  
Локи часто перегибал палку. Он мог ходить по дворцу, важно задрав подбородок, и звучно приказывать всем, кто встречался по пути:  
\- На колени предо мной!  
С ним лучше было не спорить. А если кто-то все же пытался, то незамедлительно получал от Тора за то, что нервирует его беременную женушку, и больше не возникал.  
С молотом Локи отлично управлялся и сам. Благодаря благополучно пребывающем в нем ребенке, достойном трона так же, как и его отец, трикстер получил уникальную возможность побить Тора его же молотом. Громовержец почти не сопротивлялся, постаравшись лишь свести разрушения к минимуму. Все же, он сам был виноват, что не потрудился спрятать от неуравновешенного братца все оружие.  
Локи отрывался по полной, пользуясь абсолютной безнаказанностью. То, за что ему раньше крепко всыпали бы, теперь он мог делать, не боясь возмездия. Поэтому все во дворце старались обходить его стороной.  
По правде говоря, сначала Локи испугался своей беременности. Он впал в панику и решил, что жизнь будет на этом кончена. Но вскоре в его предприимчивую голову проник хитрый план по завоеванию Асгарда. А пока он наслаждался тем, что ставил всех на колени, и никто не смел ему отказать.


End file.
